Tudo o que aprendi com você viver e morrer
by Lady Mirza
Summary: Se eu soubesse as palavras certas para te trazer de volta; se pudesse parar o tempo? Passei a vida inteira te amando, então me diz, o que resta para mim agora? Eu não sabia, mas é verdade: “Vivemos sozinhos e morremos com as escolhas que fazemos" SasSak


Vivemos sozinhos e morremos com as escolhas que fazemos" - acontecimentos

"_Vivemos sozinhos e morremos com as escolhas que fazemos" - flashback_

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

Uma vez eu ouvi a seguinte frase:

"Vivemos sozinhos e morremos com as escolhas que fazemos".

E eu juro que nunca acreditei nela. Estranhamente essa frase nunca saiu do meu coração e acho que só agora entendo o porquê. Lutei contra essa frase durante toda a minha vida. Minha luta para que ninguém morresse sozinho. Minha luta para que aquela pessoa especial para mim não morresse na solidão. Agora eu vejo, eu estava errada. Estou cercada de amigos e de pessoas que me amam. Mas agora eu sei que morrer é realmente uma tarefa solitária. Eu estou morrendo.

Engraçado nas coisas que você pensa quando está morrendo. Eu sempre imaginei que no momento de minha morte passaria um filme maravilhoso diante dos meus olhos. Cheguei a pensar nisso algumas vezes, produzir mentalmente as imagens que seriam meu epitáfio.

Mórbida, eu? Nem tanto. Mas acho que quando você vê a morte mais vezes do que gostaria começa a pensar em como será a sua. E eu sou uma shinobi, e isso significa sempre estar pronta para morrer.

Mas enfim, eu já tinha selecionado as imagens que queria ver na minha derradeira hora. Meus pais cuidando de mim quando eu era criança; a timidez da infância vencida em cada sorriso; o difícil treinamento para me tornar uma ninja. Os filhos que eu sempre achei que iria ter com você – eu esqueci de dizer que nunca pensei que morreria antes de realizar esse sonho – e lógico seus olhos olhando para mim.

Sabe qual a graça? Nenhuma dessas imagens vêem.

Sabe como eu sei isso?

Estou morrendo!

Bem, talvez você não esteja entendendo nada. Mas também eu não expliquei. É que, por favor me entenda, estou morrendo e não posso me prender a detalhes, embora eles sejam fundamentais.

_- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!_

_A shinobi de longos cabelos rosas se voltou em direção a voz que chamava por ela, embora isso não fosse necessário. Reconheceria aquela voz tão doce e hesitante mesmo que ela não dissesse nada._

_- Hinata-chan, o que houve?_

_- Uma missão.. a Tsunade... ela quer... nós achamos.. Ele!_

_Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, realmente as palavras não eram necessárias nesse momento. Sakura olhou para os perolados olhos que a fitavam insegura e não precisava de mais nenhuma palavra. Correu em direção ao escritório da Godaime._

Uma missão. É assim que ninjas devem morrer. Lutando.

Morrerei assim.

Por um segundo me veio a imagem do grande memorial e quase posso ver meu nome escrito nele. Essa é uma grande morte, não é? Uma morte honrada? Tudo que terei da vida é uma morte honrada.

Nenhuma imagem de sorrisos e abraços. Nada!

Nenhum calor em meu corpo!

Nenhum abraços ou beijos!

Não se iludam pensando que a morte heróica tem algo especial. Não tem nada. Eu estou morrendo, estou com frio e estou sozinha... Mas e quanto aos outros, onde será que estão?

Abro meus olhos vagarosamente e minha cabeça se revolta contra esse ato. Mortos não abrem os olhos, mas ainda não estou morta e preciso e o que aconteceu com meus amigos. Ignorando a dor consigo lançar um olhar para a caverna onde tudo aconteceu, ainda é possível ver inúmeros corpos caídos no chão.

Só agora reparei que fui cuidadosamente colocada em um canto, longe da batalha.

Quem me matou não queria que meu corpo fosse ainda mais machucado.

Irônico?

Nem tanto.

_- Eu chamei todos vocês aqui por um motivo: Uchiha Sasuke foi localizado assim como o esconderijo de Orochimaru. Estou enviando os melhores ninjas da aldeia. Essa é uma missão rank-S. Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto seu sucesso é fundamenta!_

_Tsunade, a sanin lendária falava com seu tom grave e preocupado. Não haveria espaços para falhas. Estavam todos ali, os melhores. Neji Hyuga com seus poderes únicos, Ino e Shikamaru, Naruto,Kakashi, Hinata e... _

_- Sakura, quero falar com você a sós!_

_Todos se retiraram deixando apenas as duas mulheres na sala._

_- Talvez você não devesse ir. Sei o que essa missão significa para você e não posso deixar que seus sentimentos interfiram._

_- Eles não vão interferir. Eu sou uma ninja. Eu lutei por isso. Esperei por isso durante todos esses anos. Me tornei forte apenas para esse dia. Não me peça para ficar._

_A Godaime afundou o rosto nas mãos, sentia-se exausta._

_- Eu não pedirei!_

_A jovem shinobi se preparava para sair da sala quando uma voz soou, dessa vez mais doce._

_- Se a missão der errado..._

_- Tsunade, se a missão falhar então eu não voltarei viva para te dar essa notícia Essa foi a minha escolha. É meu estilo ninja.._

_A mulher observou a porta ser fechada e viu-se sozinha na sala. Por um segundo pensou ter visto a si mesma sair por aquela porta. Mas não... Apenas o sentimento era o mesmo, pois a mulher que saiu dessa vez era muito melhor que ela._

Estilo ninja... Naruto!

Aprendi isso com você.

Tantas coisas eu aprendi com você, mas eu nunca te disse. Aprendi a ser forte, a não desistir, a ser uma ninja.

Você é um ninja de verdade, Naruto. Você que foi tão rejeitado. Você nunca conheceu o amor e eu não fiz diferença alguma para mudar isso.

Será que realmente éramos tão diferentes quanto eu pensava? Passei minha vida amando um homem que não tinha outro objetivo além da vingança e você passou a vida me amando.

A vida é uma comediante falida.

Eu deveria estar rindo agora?

Pois não estou. Estou morrendo e a única coisa que consigo pensar é que eu, eu que persegui tanto o amor não fui capaz de reconhecer o amor que me era ofertado.

Eu nunca te agradeci, Naruto.

Eu posso te ver daqui e meu coração se aperta um pouco mais. Sei que em breve ele vai parar de bater.

Você está transformado, o poder da Raposa de Nove Caudas é imenso e a maior parte da caverna está já destruída. Nossos amigos te olham com espanto, nossos inimigos também.

As lutas pararam pois agora tornaram-se banais frente ao seu poder tremendo. Só uma pessoa permanece de pé, te encarando. Se eu estou certa, se meu plano deu certo isso significa que todos serão salvos. Do contrário...

_A luta no interior da caverna começou tão logo os ninjas da Aldeia da Folha entraram. Cada um parecia saber exatamente o que fazer e com quem lutar. Sakura e Naruto estavam lado a lado. Eles tinham apenas um objetivo e foram ao encontro dele._

_A luta não foi fácil e nem poderia ser, afinal, estavam lutando contra o Uchiha. Sasuke não era mais o mesmo, mas eles também não. Sakura tentava falar, ela não estava ali para lutar, não contra ele. Ainda não estava pronta para isso. Talvez nunca estivesse._

_Mas as palavras não podem trazer de volta alguém que não está disposto a olhar para trás._

_Amor nem sempre é suficiente..._

_Sakura entendeu isso quando sentiu o punho de Sasuke em seu corpo. Ela se tornara forte e aquele golpe não representaria muito se não fosse ele quem a tivesse golpeado._

_Aquele soco a destruiu, não era capaz de se proteger dele._

_- Sasuke, como você ousa? Ela te ama! Ela passou a vida inteira te esperando, te amandado. Todos esses anos ela esperou por você... POR VOCÊ!!!_

_Naruto já não era mais ou mesmo e Sasuke sabia o que viria a seguir e pela primeira vez sentiu medo._

_As feições humanas de Naruto iam se dissolvendo ante o poder da Kyuubi. Os olhos azuis, agora exibiam um vermelho sedento de sangue. Pequenas queimaduras começaram a surgir no rosto do rapaz que agora estava longe de ser simplesmente humano._

_- Naruto... Sasuke._

_Sakura levantou e olhou a cena ao seu redor. Todas as lutas haviam parado e agora todos olhavam para Naruto, ou para aquilo em que Naruto havia se transformado e ela pode ver o medo no olhar de cada um._

_Ninguém sabia o que fazer, não haveria esperança para nenhum deles se o selo que lacrava o demônio dentro de Naruto fosse rompido e Sakura sabia que isso estava prestes a acontecer. Só havia uma coisa a ser feita, uma única coisa que poderia controlar aquele poder... Ela correu até onde Sasuke estava e segurando com força o rosto do rapaz o fez olhar para ela._

_- Sasuke, só temos uma chance e precisamos fazer isso direito. Precisamos deter Naruto._

_- E como... Como faremos isso? – ele hesitou, não se lembrava de já ter visto Sakura assim, tão forte e decidida. Quantas vidas haviam se passado desde que ele a abandonou no banco da vila?_

_- Só há um meio de deter a Kyuubi._

_- Você está falando do Magenkyou Sharingan ? – Ele estava assustado, ninguém poderia saber disso. – como você sabe?_

_- Essa não é uma boa hora para fazer perguntas e nem para responde-las._

_- Mas acho que você não sabe que eu não possuo_ _o Magenkyou Sharingan._ _Não posso deter Naruto._

_- Eu sei e por isso estou aqui. _

_Sakura não falou mais nada e não era preciso. O ninja diante dela era capaz de entender perfeitamente aquele silêncio._

_- Eu não vou te matar, Sakura._

_- Acredite, Sasuke, você já fez isso! Não seja tão gentil, não agora. _

Foi simples assim. Mas eu contrário do que eu pensava a morte não é algo tão complicado.

Lógico que ele quis evitar, mas sabíamos que era impossível.

Morrer como ninjas. Isso significa ser um shinobi.

A vida nada mais é do que um simples detalhe.

Eu pude ver em seus olhos e sinceramente fiquei feliz por encontrar alguma dor neles. No fundo eu tinha medo, medo de que ele fosse incapaz de sentir essas coisas tão humanas... Dor, culpa, arrependimento.

Eu observava os olhos dele enquanto a espada era enfiada em meu coração.

Sim, Sasuke me matou!

**

* * *

**

**Bem gente, é isso!**

**Vocês não me conhecem embora eu seja velhinha aqui no Acontece que eu só postava fics do Inuyasha, mas após um tempo acabei me apaixonando por alguns fics do Naruto que li aqui.**

**Bem, só posso dizer que fiz amizades maravilhosas aqui nesse site e espero que isso se repita. Quanto ao fic, acho que terá continuação. Algo no estilo "a morte nem sempre é o fim". Será que Sakura morre? Será que ela vive? Será que ela continuará a mesma?**

**Bem, só posso adiantar que sou apaixonada em descrever personagens absolutamente humanos. Me encanta esses sentimentos que fazem de nós o que somos. **

**Ahh, se vcs me permitem gostaria de dedicar esse fic a uma certa pessoa. É provável que ela não leia, mas ainda assim... Keka, esse é para você...**

**Espero que gostem e espero reviews.**

**Beijos no coração de todos.**


End file.
